Train to Hogwarts
by prplemyth
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Hermione did while Harry and Ron were flying to school in the Ford Anglia? Well here's your answer. oneshot


"Where ARE they? Merlin's beard, are boys ALWAYS late?" Hermione Granger heaved her trunk into a compartment where only Ginny Weasley, her best friend Ron's sister, was sitting, obviously almost bored to tears. She was staring, her eyes unfocused, at a book titled, "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration".

"Hi, Ginny? Can I sit here with you?" Hermione asked. She didn't know Ginny very well, because the only time she had met Ron's little sister was for about 15 minutes at Flourish & Blotts, where the two of them bonded for a short time over their mutual, ahem, interest in Gilderoy Lockhart.

" 'Course, Hermione! I was hoping I wouldn't be stuck sitting alone. I only know my brothers, and I don't know if it's safe to sit with them and their friends. Fred and George are further back in the train, but knowing them I'd be pranked multiple times before I'd even sat down. I'd sit with Ron, but I have no idea where he went."

"Speaking of your brother, did you see where he and Harry went? I saw you and your parents come in from the platform, then I didn't see Ron and Harry anywhere." She said as she sat down.

"I never saw them either. Knowing them they'll end up flying a car or something to the school and will crash into some tree." said Ginny. She and Hermione began laughing with the absurdity of her idea.

"Yeah but they aren't THAT stupid. Besides where would they get a flying car?" Ginny began to laugh.

"My dad has one. But they're probably on the other side of the train, confused as to why they can't find you. Oh well. So, are you excited for your second year? I'm so nervous for my first." Hermione giggled slightly at Ginny's naivety, but allowed her to continue.

"Fred and George told me we have to fight 2 dragons and turn a coconut into a lightbulb all at once, and how we come out of it all determines which house we're in. Is that true?" Ginny looked frightful, as if she was begging for Hermione to prove her wrong.

"Of course not, Ginny! You just put on the sorting hat and it chooses your house for you. You'll probably be in Gryffindor. All your brothers are in it."

There was an awkward pause where both girls tried to come up with a topic to chat about. "So…Ginny. Did you have fun this summer?" Hermione said with a smile. She already knew the answer. "Haha very funny, Hermione. You know it was the weirdest thing I've ever had to deal with. Have you ever had to spend the whole summer in the same house as the guy you like?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Yeah I suppose that might be awkward. How long have you liked him?"

"Oh man, since I was like 8 and read 'Harry Potter: Story of the Boy Who Lived."

"Creative title that is…" Hermione said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Both girls laughed.

"Yeah, I read that book over and over again until I memorized every little detail. He is so brave and cute and even more handsome in person than in all those pictures."

"Trust me, after a year of knowing him, he gets a little less interesting..."

The rest of the train ride consisted of Hermione and Ginny experimenting with Bertie Bott's beans, Hermione telling her younger friend about first year, and the two of them making up absurd ideas about where Ron and Harry were at the moment.

"And while Ron's skipping and dancing in a tutu, Harry's wearing ripped jeans and a tee-shirt with flowers on it, holding a - what did you call it, bang box? - over his head that's playing some waltz!"

"It's a boom box, Ginny." Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh, shoot! We only have about 15 minutes until we get to the school. Ginny, we better change into our robes!" The girls rushed off to change into their Hogwarts uniforms, and returned to their compartment just as the train was slowing down. The hauled their bags out of the train and continued chatting.

"And there's Hagrid! Just go right over with him, he'll take you to the castle." Ginny looked apprehensive about going over to Hagrid. "Don't worry, it's alright. Hagrid's really nice." said Hermione comfortingly. She hauled her luggage over to a horseless carriage and hopped in it. She was followed by Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers.

"Hi Hermione, seen our little Ronnikins and Harry? We didn't see them the whole train ride here." Hermione paused.

"You mean you guys haven't seen them the whole trip? I thought they were with you guys. Ginny and I were waiting for them for ages, but they never showed up. This can't be good," Hermione looked out the window and said to no one in particular, "You two buffoons better not do anything stupid. If I find out you really have flown a car to Hogwarts, I'll jinx the both of you into next week."


End file.
